In Which Conrad Has a Silly Tattoo
by sina-chan
Summary: The first time Worth sees Conrad's tattoo, he can't hold in his laughter.


It was late when Conrad showed up at Luce Worth's office. He said nothing when Worth opened the door, just pushed him aside and walked in. Worth watched, confused. He almost said something when he shut the door, but he didn't get the chance because Conrad had pushed Worth up against the wall and was kissing him fiercely.

Worth kissed back with equal passion. For as annoying as the kid was normally, he was a damn good lay. And he had those _teeth-_ not that Worth could ever convince Conrad to bite him. He still held onto the hope that _this time_ would be the time Conrad decided to put his snaggle-tooth to use.

Conrad slipped his hands under Luce's coat, and he dragged them up the doctor's sides. He was desperate; it was in his eyes, it was in the tiny nibble at Worth's bottom lip, it was in the way his breathing was quick and shallow.

Worth pushed Conrad away, and in just a moment, he had shrugged off his coat and was tugging his shirt over his head. He took a seat and watched Conrad take his coat off, and hung it neatly on the back of a chair. As desperate as he was, he still made sure his clothing was kept neat. The vampire turned around as he pulled his shirt over his head, still nervous about undressing in front of someone. Luce didn't think Conrad would ever get over that, no matter how many times they did this.

"Wot is _that_?" Worth pointed to Conrad's shoulder blade, not bothering to hold in his snickers. Conrad looked over his shoulder to see what Worth was pointing at, only to remember the small dinosaur tattoo he had gotten years ago.

"It's none of your business," Conrad snapped. If he were still human, he would have been blushing.

"You had a rebellious streak, didn't ya?" Worth leaned back in his chair. "Or maybe you got it when you were drunk? Nah, I can't picture you getting drunk." Conrad's eyes narrowed. "You definitely had a wild side."

"You say that like I don't still have a wild side." Conrad was undoing his belt and he slid his pants down. Like his coat and shirt, he folded them and placed them on a chair.

Worth laughed. "You've got about as much of a wild side as spoiled milk."

"I've got a wild side. Maybe it's just too wild for you." Conrad walked over to Worth, trying to hold himself with confidence. He walked right up to Worth and bent down to see eye to eye with him.

"Heh. Prove it."

Conrad's breath was slowly returning to normal, and he relaxed against the desk under his stomach. Luce was leaning over him, his breathing still heavy, tickling Conrad's back. There was something strangely intimate about this moment. The room was silent, but for their breathing, and they were still close, but somehow, Conrad didn't mind. Occasionally they had moments like this. Moments that almost made Conrad forget how much he hated Worth, and made Worth feel almost affectionate to the whiny vampire. The intimacy would last as long as the silence did; whenever either of them spoke, the spell was broken, and they were back to their usual attitudes.

Luce's breathing became regular, but he didn't move yet. Slowly, he traced a finger over the small tattoo. His touch was light, just firm enough to not tickle, and Conrad brows furrowed in confusion. This was downright tender, and Conrad didn't know how that made him feel.

"You know, this ain't a bad tattoo."

And just like that, the moment was ruined. What was tender just a second ago was now too close for comfort, almost overbearing. They were sticky and gross, and Conrad did not like Worth touching him for extended periods of time. Conrad stood up, attempting to extract himself from Worth's space. Worth stepped back, pulled his pants up, and flopped back in his chair. He watched Conrad put his clothes back on - pants first, then his shirt, finally his coat - and then leave without another word.

Worth plucked a cigarette from the case on his desk and held it between his lips as he lit it. He took a long drag and exhaled through his nose. He rested his head in his hands and wondered how long it would be before Conrad showed up again.


End file.
